Punto de no retorno
by enalgunlugar
Summary: Era ya casi una rutina: una trivial conversación para disimular lo justo, ataque tímido mientras Lincoln trataba en vano de resistirse y un paseo a la cama... Pero hoy el guión iba a variar. Lincoln Lee x Altlivia Dunham
1. Chapter 1

_Para bridgestars._

_Fringe no me pertenece._

_ Pre "Over There". Sin spoilers._

___Lincoln Lee x Altlivia Dunham._

* * *

-Hola Capitán -exclamó Olivia Dunham enseñando todos sus dientes.

Lincoln Lee respondió con una sonrisa casi imperceptible pero no dijo nada, simplemente se apartó para dejarle entrar. Hacía tiempo que hacerse el sorprendido perdió el sentido. Era ya casi una rutina. Dos o tres veces al mes y en plena noche, su subordinada en la División Fringe se presentaba en su apartamento con un único objetivo. Y Olivia Dunham, a pesar de que su fachada decía lo contrario, era muy capaz cuando se proponía algo y siempre acababa ganando la partida.

-¿Una copa? -le preguntó él con una sonrisa torcida.

La mujer le atravesó con ojos diabólicos, pero la línea de su boca la delataba. Adoraba que se metiera con ella, aunque sólo lo justo, Olivia siempre tenía que tener la última palabra. Se paseó grácilmente por el salón, con la naturalidad que le daba el conocer el lugar demasiado bien, mientras él la observaba. Se quitó la chaqueta, tardando una eternidad y moviendo con exageración su larga melena. Lincoln puso los ojos en blanco; no le hacía falta tanto espectáculo. La agente fue hasta la vieja cadena de música, en unos segundos escogió un CD y le dio al play. Miró con desaprobación la botella de vino y la copa que descansaban sobre la mesa frente al sofá y se perdió de vista al entrar en la cocina. Él aprovechó para recoger los informes en los que trabajaba antes de la oportuna visita. Tomó la botella y se sirvió generosamente aún sabiendo que no iba a tener ocasión de probar gota.

Movió la copa con delicadeza saboreando su dulce olor, perdiéndose unos instantes en la sensación mientras intentaba tranquilizarse. A pesar de que aquello era algo ya normal en su vida no podía evitar ponerse nervioso. Demasiado para su gusto. Y eso que sabía cómo empezaba y cómo acababa: una trivial conversación para disimular lo justo, ataque tímido mientras él trataba en vano de resistirse y un paseo a la cama... o al sofá, la ducha, el suelo, la pared... El dónde era siempre la mayor sorpresa en esas noches. El qué era inevitable una vez la dejaba entrar. Y después, nada. Cinco minutos de cortesía a su lado para a continuación despedirse con un insípido "nos vemos mañana". Pero hoy el guión iba a variar.

Cuando levantó la vista Olivia estaba apoyada en la puerta de la cocina, mirándole con cara de poker y un 4up en la mano. Bebió un largo trago del bote sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Lincoln estaba seguro de que sabía que compraba aquel horrible refresco sólo para ella. Imitó su rostro inexpresivo y aprovechando la distancia, se dedicó a echarle un vistazo ante su atenta mirada. Llevaba la ropa del trabajo: botas militares, pantalones cargo y una sencilla camiseta del mismo verde que sus ojos. Sin escote. No le hacía ninguna falta. Sonrió sin querer al recordar los horribles sujetadores de señora mayor que solía llevar, era un detalle pintoresco en ella.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Olivia, intrigada.

-Nada -mintió-, sólo pensaba que es una terrible broma del destino que tengas un mal paladar -dijo levantando su copa.

-¿Tú crees? -replicó con indiferencia.

-No sé Olivia, creo que te pega ir de bar en bar ahogando penas.

Avanzó con parsimonia hacia él, como un depredador exhibiendo su pronta muerte a una presa acorralada. Un relámpago atravesó el cuerpo del hombre. No, ella no necesitaba tanto espectáculo pero tenía un efecto inmediato y lo sabía. Cuando estuvo a su lado Lincoln se empinó la copa, pero justo antes de que rozara sus labios y tal y como sospechaba, ella se la arrebató. No se molestó en protestar. Olivia jamás habría permitido que "envenenara" sus labios con el sabor del alcohol.

-¿Qué penas? -preguntó ella vaciando el vino sobre un ficus y devolviéndole la copa vacía con cara de satisfacción.

-Alguna tendrás -dijo con media sonrisa-. Todo el mundo tiene, incluso las pelirrojas impertinentes. -Miró de reojo el ficus-. Me gustaba esa planta.

-¿Y cuales son tus penas Lincoln?

Se limitó a sostener su mirada burlona mientras seguía sonriendo. "Que una pelirroja me está usando y ya no me importa. Ya no tengo orgullo". Antaño formaba parte de la danza el intentar encontrarle sentido a todo aquello. Necesitaba engañarse, ya lo creo que lo necesitaba, creerse algo más que un capricho. Esta noche todo cambiaba. Suspiró al verla acomodarse en su sofá, ignorándole.

-¿Por qué esta vez? -preguntó él.

-Tiene dos semanas de permiso y ha ido a visitar a su madre. Me aburro -dijo distraídamente.

-Te aburres -repitió con voz cansada.

-Es sábado por la noche, Lincoln. Me aburro -replicó ella como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo.

-Soy tu antídoto contra el aburrimiento, me siento honrado.

-Y yo soy el tuyo, según veo. Papeleo ¿verdad? -exclamó la mujer con una sonrisa maliciosa y señalando con la cabeza la pila de documentos con el distintivo de la División Fringe.

Se sonrojó, avergonzado. Su visita le había chafado un plan alucinante.

-Esta mañana hemos estado a treinta segundos de una cuarentena así que sí, estoy con el papeleo -dijo intentando justificarse.

La mujer se quitó las botas, los calcetines y subió los pies al sofá. Tenía las uñas pintadas de rojo, como era su costumbre sin importar la época del año.

-Treinta segundos -bufó ella mientras se acomodaba-. Eso no es nada. Sabes lo de Charlie ¿no?

-¿El qué?

-Lo de su récord.

-No sé. Es posible.

Claro que lo sabía. Todo la División de New York había oído esa historia como un millón de veces, pero si era ese el tema de conversación escogido no iba a protestar. Finalmente se sentó a su lado, muy cerca de ella, pero para qué mantener las distancias cuando en un pestañeo Olivia podía romperlas.

-Seis segundos -exclamó Dunham dramáticamente-. En Boston, unas semanas antes de que todo se fuera al carajo, Charlie y su equipo estuvieron a seis segundos de quedar congelados en ámbar para toda la eternidad. Eso sí es algo por lo que desperdiciar una noche de sábado. Pero lo interesante es lo que pasó antes.

Lincoln no hizo amago de interrumpirla. Por el entusiasmo que ponía al hablar, estaba claro que Olivia adoraba escucharse a si misma.

-El punto de no retorno está en quince segundos -prosiguió-. En ese preciso momento lo das todo por perdido y sólo queda esperar lo inevitable. Así que cuando la voz robótica de la cuenta atrás dijo el número mágico todo el mundo entró en pánico. Algunos salieron corriendo, otros empezaron a llorar, gritar, llamar a sus familias, declarar su amor por alguien... Muy épico todo. -Sonrió con descaro-. Aunque mi parte favorita de la historia es la que Charlie no cuenta y achaca a una leyenda urbana.

Él también sonrió. Era la parte favorita de todo el mundo, menos de Francis, claro.

-En los que iban a ser sus últimos segundos de vida, a Charlie le tocó oír la desesperada declaración de amor de un tal John. Ese pobre hombre debió desear haber muerto cuando finalmente detuvieron la cuarentena. Dudo que volviera al trabajo al día siguiente.

Rieron al compás durante un buen rato. Hacerlo a costa de Charlie era ya un clásico entre ellos. Olivia le echó entonces un breve vistazo lascivo, por cortesía pensó Lincoln, pues no había demasiado que admirar.

-Así que, Capitán -dijo arrastrando sensualmente su cargo-, treinta segundos no es nada y ese papeleo puede esperar.

Y fue al encuentro de sus labios. Casi con timidez, casi con miedo a pesar de ser un gesto repetido decenas de veces. Pero sólo era parte de su juego. Esperaba que, como todas las noches anteriores, él tratara de zafarse. Que actuara como el caballero que se suponía que era. Que le suplicara que se fuera a casa. Que balbuceara que no jugara con su corazón. Pero él no quería resistirse, ya no, y respondió al instante. Ponérselo fácil no era su estilo pero se acabó. Su orgullo estaba de vacaciones, era el juguete de Olivia Dunham y lo había aceptado.

La atrajo hacia si con fuerza y comenzó a devorar sus labios con una pasión que ni él mismo sabía que tenía. Ella cambió de actitud instintivamente, devolviéndole el beso con la misma intensidad. Hasta que comprendió que aquello no era lo normal. Rompió el beso bruscamente y le miró extrañada o puede que asustada.

-¿Qué? -preguntó él casi riéndose.

Estaba genuinamente anonada; su cambio de actitud no se lo esperaba. Lo gracioso, pensó Lincoln, es que ahora era él quien estaba disfrutando. Sí, esa noche iba a ser diferente.

-¿Olivia? ¿Estás bien?

Tardó en responder, pero no porque estuviera recuperando el aliento (aunque también). Miraba a Lee como si le viera por primera vez, como si no fuera él.

-¿No vas a protestar? -dijo ella por fin.

Lincoln se encogió de hombros.

-No.

Y de nuevo hizo suyos los labios de Olivia.

* * *

_-continuará-_


	2. Chapter 2

Esta vez el beso casi no fue beso. Apenas un segundo tardó Olivia en romperlo, separándose de Lee como expelida por un imán.

-Lincoln para -le ordenó.

-¿Qué? -preguntó con el ceño fruncido pero sonriendo-. Vamos Olivia, esto es lo que vienes a buscar. Sólo te estoy ahorrando tiempo y esfuerzo.

Ella no habló. Retrocedió, hundiéndose en el sofá lo más lejos posible de él.

-Este no eres tú -le espetó con rabia al cabo de un rato.

-La gente evoluciona -respondió Lincoln sin abandonar su sonrisa-. Supongo que me he vuelto práctico.

Olivia negó con la cabeza, claramente disgustada. Desvió la vista y miró al vacío, perdida en dudas y preguntas que no iba a verbalizar. Lincoln sonrió aún más. Ahora, con los brazos cruzados como una niña enfurruñada, casi parecía humana y no la mujer capaz de poner el mundo a sus pies con un simple batir de pestañas. Ser el causante de todo aquello era una novedad y un alivio. Significaba que realmente tenía algún poder sobre ella. Su ego estaba hoy de enhorabuena.

El silencio de Olivia pareció durar una eternidad; para Lincoln no tenía mucho sentido tanto suspense. Estaba decidiendo qué hacer ante la nueva actitud de su perro faldero, pero se equivocaba si creía que lo que pasara a partir de entonces iba a ser cosa de ella. Él había cogido las riendas y no pensaba soltarlas. Cama o nada.

-¿Qué harías si llegaras al punto de no retorno? -le soltó Dunham de repente y sin mirarle.

-Seguir trabajando -contestó él automáticamente-, y esperar ordenes del Coronel.

-¿Y a los diez segundos?

Ladeó la cabeza entornando los ojos. Sabía bien a dónde iba aquello.

-Lo mismo.

-Cinco.

-Olivia...

-Dos segundos para tu muerte y seguirías esperando ordenes...

-Sí -dijo con rotundidad.

Olivia, lentamente, se giró hacia él. Sus verdes pupilas parecían tristes. "Sólo lo parecen", pensó Lincoln. No era mala actriz cuando se lo proponía y le entraron unas ganas enormes de reírse; así que esa era la estrategia escogida, recordarle que para él aquello no era sólo sexo. No, recordárselo no, eso no se olvida. Hacérselo confesar en voz alta.

-Yo estaría a tu lado... -susurró ella.

-Siempre lo estás -dijo en el mismo tono. Era cierto.

-Y no me dirías nada -Lincoln no estuvo seguro de si era una pregunta o no.

Tardó en replicar para darse el gusto de hacerle creer que se lo pensaba, pero no necesitaba tiempo alguno para decidir su respuesta. El deber era siempre lo primero, era un buen soldado y lo sería hasta la última milésima de segundo. Pero esta vez la decisión no tenía nada que ver con sus obligaciones.

-Exacto.

Ella no abrió la boca, no le hacia falta, estaba escrito en su cara que no le creía. Lee suspiró, su seguridad en sí misma era irritante a veces.

-¿Para qué iba a desperdiciar esos dos segundos en decirte algo que ya sabes?

La agente pareció tensarse.

-No es lo mismo saberlo que oírlo -dijo muy seria.

"Claro cielo, y ponerte mi corazón en bandeja para que lo pisotees".

-Te vas a quedar con las ganas, Olivia -le soltó con frialdad.

Medio segundo después se arrepintió de tanta dureza y añadió una sonrisa traviesa para intentar suavizar el ambiente. No lo consiguió. No le había hecho ninguna gracia su comentario y no quiso corresponder a su mueca de reconciliación. Realmente estaba seria, mucho para ser ella. Daba incluso miedo y Lincoln supo que pensaba matarlo allí y ahora.

-Es todo un mundo oír algo así -sentenció Olivia.

Efectivamente, quería matarlo. El corazón del hombre hizo huelga unos segundos y cerró los ojos con fuerza, tanta que su cabeza empezó a quejarse. Pero poco le importaba el dolor físico. Se levantó del sofá bajo la atenta mirada de Olivia y paseó sin rumbo por el salón, mesándose el pelo, acorralado en su propia guarida. Esto no estaba pasando. Tenía un maldito plan y ella lo había hecho volar por los aires con una jodida frase. ___Casi _lo había hecho volar.

-No hagas eso. Maldita sea Olivia, no hagas eso -exclamó intentando no subir el tono.

-¿El qué?

-Oh por favor, no te hagas la ingenua.

Los ojos de ella se encendieron con rabia.

-¿Sabes qué? Creo que eres tú quien se hace el ingenuo. Eso o simplemente eres un jodido idiota -le espetó. La mascara de tristeza se había esfumado.

-¿Qué? -preguntó él con voz chillona.

-¿De veras te lo tengo que dar todo mascado?

-¿De qué demonios hablas?

-Por dios Lincoln -bufó visiblemente frustrada-, ¿qué te pasa? Simplemente vuelve a ser tú mismo. Esta actitud chulesca y posesiva no te pega -calló un instante-. Y no me gusta.

-Me da igual que no te guste -dijo entre risas de incredulidad-. Sé que intentas hacer, lo sé muy bien y no va a funcionar.

-No Lincoln, créeme. Está claro que no sabes de qué va todo esto -afirmó bajando el tono.

Lee la estudió. De nuevo se había cruzado de brazos negándose a mirarle a los ojos. ¿Qué demonios se le estaba escapando? ¿Qué es lo que no quería decirle? La Olivia Dunham que conocía no era precisamente tímida con las palabras.

-No vengo sólo a eso, maldita sea -dijo finalmente ella, medio gruñendo, medio suspirando-. También me gusta tu compañía.

-Menuda excusa tonta. Pasamos todo el día juntos.

-Trabajando.

-En tu caso, fingiendo trabajar.

Y Olivia rompió en carcajadas. Tenía un modo especial de reír. Mentira, todo en ella era especial y Lincoln río, contagiado por su repentino cambio de humor.

-Capitán, no confundas reinterpretar tus ordenes con no trabajar -dijo con la más cómplice de sus sonrisas, la que sólo le enseñaba a él, de eso estaba seguro.

Negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír. Hubo de nuevo un silencio, pero era cómodo y dejó escapar una larga bocanada de aire, aliviado. Los ojos de la agente habían perdido la ira, aunque aquella incaracterística tristeza había vuelto. Pero los prefería así, no quería pelear con ella, incluso aunque se lo mereciera. La sonrisa de Lincoln pasó a ser una de derrota.

-Creo que al no resistirme te he chafado parte de la diversión -dijo con absoluta resignación-, y la quieres de vuelta.

Olivia abrió la boca para intentar protestar pero él con la mano le pidió que le dejara terminar. Por una vez le hizo caso.

-Ya no hay desafío para ti y tu interés se ha esfumado. Esto es una cuestión de poder y dominación.

-Te equivocas Lincoln -apenas la oyó decir.

-Te vas a tener que buscar a otro tipo que se deje hacer lo que quieras. Uno al que no le importe que jueguen con su corazón. Por mi parte esto es lo que hay. Estoy cansado. Quieres sexo, pues eso es lo que te ofrezco, ni más ni menos.

Y se sentó a su lado pesadamente. Dios, había sido un día eterno pero sólo ahora se daba cuenta de lo agotado que estaba. La botella de vino le llamaba a gritos. En cuanto estuviera solo la iba a hacer suya, a la porra el papeleo, se merecía una noche loca después de todo esto. La voz de Olivia sonó muy lejana.

-No quiero buscarme a otro. Me gusta que seas tú.

-Te gusta que sea yo porque es inevitable. Sabes que a pesar de las protestas acabo cayendo. Cruzas mi umbral y no puedo negarme, no soy capaz de resistirme y... -Dudó antes de seguir-. Te gusta que sienta algo por ti.

Sonrió mentalmente. El _algo_ estaba bastante definido, pero ya había dejado claro que no lo iba a decir en voz alta para satisfacerla. Sí, estaba a su merced pero había un límite no escrito que jamás cruzaría. Nunca confesaría en voz alta lo jodidamente enamorado que estaba de aquella pelirroja irritante y divina.

-Eso sí es cierto -admitió la mujer-. Me gusta eso de ti.

Lincoln miró al cielo y rió nerviosamente.

-Gracias... -Dios, por fin le daba la razón en algo.

La oyó tragar saliva y se giró en el momento exacto para verla decir:

-Me gusta que me haga el amor alguien que me quiere.

Lincoln deseó haber reaccionado de algún modo porque eso significaría que seguía con vida.

-Es diferente -remató ella con un susurro.

Mantuvo su mirada lo justo para verla sonrojarse. No se puede fingir un sonrojamiento ¿verdad? Sus mejillas hacían juego con su melena. Pero pronto desvió la vista sobrecogido por aquella visión.

-Eso he oído -dijo con amargura.

Así que era eso. ¿Era eso realmente? Había estado equivocado. No venía a por simple sexo, buscaba algo que no tenía en casa. Tardó unos instantes eternos en ser capaz de volver a mirarla. Seguía roja y ahora los ojos de Lincoln hacían juego. Desde luego era algo risible, después de creer llevar el control, resultaba que Olivia Dunham estaba a punto de conseguir su objetivo de la noche. Con diferentes armas pero con mismo resultado. Sólo que estaba vez Lee sabía el porqué.

-Vamos Lincoln, simplemente vuelve a ser tú -le suplicó ella con voz rota.

-Maldita sea, Liv. Maldita sea.

Alargó el brazo tímidamente hasta que sus dedos encontraron las sonrojadas mejillas de Olivia. Ella cerró los ojos, sonrió con dulzura e inclinó la cabeza profundizando la unión. Todos los átomos de Lincoln temblaron al ritmo del pulso de la agente y de sus propias dudas. No podía ser tan buena actriz ¿verdad? Decidió que no y se dispuso a satisfacer su demanda.

* * *

_-terminará-_


	3. Chapter 3

_Capítulo final. Gracias por leerme_ :)

* * *

La primera vez fue casi por casualidad. Era ya tarde y estaban solos en la base de la División Fringe. Lincoln con su interminable papeleo intentando enmendar los errores de otros, Olivia simplemente aburrida. Fue hacia su despacho para despedirse cuando, sin ningún motivo especial, se puso a observarle en la distancia. Un par de minutos viéndole enfadado, frustrado y cansado. Estaba pidiendo a gritos un abrazo pero en vez de eso acabó a horcajadas sobre él. Puede que pensara que le hacia un favor, que su jefe necesitaba relajarse por una vez. O puede que al verse solos no quisiera dejar escapar la oportunidad de tener un lío en el trabajo. De algún modo eso siempre le había atraído y Lincoln no era feo precisamente.

Sea como fuere, se encontró encima de él y deseándole por primera vez en su vida. Intentó resistirse, ya lo creo, apeló a la cordura como buen caballero. A Dunham eso le puso más y dobló sus esfuerzos. Los dos sabían que cruzaban un límite peligroso, que no había vuelta atrás, que lo cambiaría todo... Con un "sí" en forma de beso Lincoln aceptó; ya pensarían después en las consecuencias.

Porque en realidad no había demasiado por lo que preocuparse. O eso querían creer. Por aquel entonces ella estaba soltera y lo único malo que estaban haciendo era usar de cama el escritorio de Lee en pleno centro neurálgico de la División Fringe. Sólo eran dos adultos pasando el rato, como adultos podrían superarlo más tarde. Además, no había ninguna absurda regla contra las relaciones entre compañeros, sólo el decoro de no ser el lugar ni el momento apropiados.

Pero, por supuesto, lo inevitable llegó. Y no en forma de silencios incómodos o miradas esquivas. Tampoco en el trabajo cambió nada, eran muy buenos colegas y siguieron siéndolo. Fue algo peor.

Olivia deseaba no haberse quedado embobada aquella noche, no haberle deseado, no haberle convencido, porque desde entonces estaba jodida y no había vuelta atrás posible. Porque aquello no fue un polvo rápido y salvaje como había esperado. Joder, era lo normal en esa situación pero el maldito Lincoln se las apañó para que aquello fuera otra cosa. Sabía que le gustaba, dios, ¿había alguien en el mundo que no la encontrara atractiva? Lo que no sospechaba es que fuera hasta ese punto.

Lee debió creer que el silencio con el que se vistieron y se separaron era un "esto no ha pasado, ni volverá a pasar" o incluso "pues no ha sido para tanto". Cuan equivocado estaba. ¿No la había oído chillar? Chillar su nombre, algo que nunca había vuelto a hacer...

Y ahora sí quería un polvo rápido y salvaje. Acababa de abofetearla y ni se había dado cuenta. Quería ser un hombre cualquiera, un Frank cualquiera. Pretendía guardar sus sentimientos cuando era eso lo que daba sentido a esas malditas noches. Realmente estaba ciego o era un jodido idiota.

Porque Frank la quiere, ya se encarga él de recordárselo todos los días, pero lo gracioso es que el silencio de Lincoln es más convincente. Sus ojos tristes chillan lo que su boca se niega a decir. No hasta que Olivia sienta lo mismo. Pero los dos saben que no va a pasar, llevan mucho trabajando codo a codo y si ella no siente nada ahora, no lo sentirá jamás. Él perdió la esperanza hace tiempo, pero se ha dado cuenta hoy y por eso el cambio de estrategia.

"Maldito Lincoln, lo estás estropeando todo".

Le observó mientras andaba sin rumbo por el salón; parecía un animalillo enjaulado. A veces le costaba creer que aquel hombre era en realidad el capitán de la División Fringe. Sin su habitual uniforme, en vaqueros, camisa remangada y su cara de niño bueno esculpida con la duda, apenas parecía llegar a los veinte. Y no ayudaba precisamente su condenado corazón de oro. Porque podía disimular y disimular, negarlo y luchar contra su propia naturaleza, pero era un pedazo de pan.

Y definitivamente a ella todo aquello no le va en un hombre. No, Lincoln Lee no es el tipo de Olivia Dunham. Él era el primero de la clase, inteligente, complicado. Joder, cualquier otro no se pondría a pensar si una mujer aparece en su casa un sábado por la noche buscando sexo. Demasiado vacilante, demasiado humano. Y, curiosamente, es un enchufado. Aunque era bueno en lo suyo y todos sus hombres le respetaban también era la comidilla en los pasillos. Era muy joven como para tener bajo su responsabilidad una División Fringe y la de New York nada más y nada menos. Todos sospechaban que no estaba en el puesto por casualidad. Algunos incluso hacían apuestas intentando adivinar cuanto duraría hasta que su humanidad le jugara una mala pasada.

Por supuesto hay cosas que le atraen de él. Cosas que le atraen demasiado. Para empezar que esté enamorado de ella. Eso es ya ha quedado bastante claro. Pero no es razón suficiente pues no es el primero ni será el último. Su amor se completa con su pureza, su ingenuidad, su genuinidad. ¿Existe esa palabra? Si existe es por él. El cabrón es único. Y sí, siempre terminaba cediendo a sus deseos, pero incluso cuando la pasión por ella le domina y le convierte en puro instinto sus ojos siguen siendo puros y su amor por ella es delatado a cada beso, caricia y gemido.

Lincoln Lee es un osito de peluche al que abrazar a escondidas en una noche de invierno. Pero cuando está en su interior es eso y más. Nunca pensó que la pasión a secas fuera tan vacua y desde aquella noche sobre el escritorio necesita el lote completo.

-Me gusta que me haga el amor alguien que me quiere.

"¿Lo entiendes ahora? Mira lo que has hecho, hacérmelo confesar en voz alta. Haz que merezca la pena y vuelve a ser tú mismo".

Cuan adorable e idiota es Lincoln Lee. Dios, ni siquiera puede enfadarse con él. En su lugar nota como se le sonrojan las mejillas y quiere odiarse, pero los dedos de él rozan su cara y Olivia sonríe como no ha hecho en toda la noche. Sus labios vuelven a encontrarse y por fin saben como deben saber. El hombre rompe el beso en busca de oxígeno y apoya su frente sobre la de ella.

-Dunham... -suspira con el poco aliento que le queda.

Está hecho. Ha vuelto el Lincoln que la ama y al que no puede corresponder. Ha utilizado su apellido y ya no hay vuelta atrás, sólo lo usa cuando va a enviarla al cielo.

Lee, tras volver a respirar, la levanta en volandas. Ella habría estallado en carcajadas de no estar ocupada siendo invadida por su lengua. Casi parece flotar en sus brazos. Hoy es una noche de cama y allí se dirigen. La agente suele variar el escenario, pero es sólo una treta para disimular, adora hacerlo en su dormitorio, su colchón, su santuario.

La deja suavemente y Olivia frunce el ceño al desaparecer tan volátil sensación. Pero Lincoln la compensa con otras mejores. A estas alturas empezarían los jueguecitos con cualquier otro y con cualquier otro tendrían sentido. En brazos de Lincoln sobra la vulgaridad, no es elegante, no está a su altura y no la necesitan. Están preparados con muy poco; directos al cielo sin pisar el limbo.

Así que pronto son uno y empieza el mantra favorito de Olivia. "Lee... Lee", ronronea bajo la batuta de su ritmo perfecto y abandonada a un tipo de placer que ningún otro puede darle. Pero aún así la mujer tiene el suficiente control como para no soltar su nombre indebidamente. Él hace lo mismo. Es una estupidez tener miedo a sonar demasiado personal cuando no hay nada más personal que tenerle dentro de ella, pero de algún modo facilita las cosas y deja claro los términos del contrato. Esta noche ya le ha confesado porqué acude a él, es suficiente por hoy y para siempre.

El balanceo de amor adquiere un ritmo más primitivo y Olivia clava sus uñas en la espalda de su amante. Lincoln Lee será todo delicadeza y cariño pero a la hora de la verdad sabe como arrancar un orgasmo a una mujer. Y la agente lo alcanza arropada en un sonoro "Dunham" que lo hace aún más delicioso...

Tras tocar el cielo desciende en cámara lenta a la realidad, a la cama de su jefe, a su lado, donde él no la abraza, nunca lo hace. Ni siquiera la mira de soslayo. Ella lo agradece.

Los cinco minutos de cortesía para recuperar el aliento pasan y ahora tocaría el "nos vemos mañana" de siempre. Cinco minutos más y la agente sigue encontrando inexplicablemente atractivo el techo de la habitación, si Lincoln le pidiera un dolar por sus pensamientos su respuesta seria "nada". Está perdida y ni siquiera sabe dónde. Sólo cuando le nota girarse reacciona.

-¿Es ese tu lado de la cama? -le pregunta Olivia antes de que él hable.

Los ojos de Lincoln ahora son el doble de grandes.

-Puedo cambiar -sigue diciendo la mujer intentado sonar natural-, no soy muy maniática con eso.

Continua sin hablar, está pensando demasiado, como siempre. Olivia suspira irritada.

-Ya te lo he dicho, él no está en casa, no tiene sentido volver y... estoy cansada -se justifica Dunham, mucho para su gusto-. ¿Vas a echarme? -añade con una pizca de miedo que no consigue disimular.

-¿Roncas?

-¿Qué? -ahora le toca a ella sorprenderse.

-Que si roncas, Olivia -repite muy despacio.

Le observa unos instantes. El muy maldito apenas puede contener una sonrisa jocosa y la agente se relaja. De repente ha regresado el colegueo inocente.

-Soy una mujer, Lincoln -dice haciéndose la ofendida.

-¿Y eso significa qué...?

-Que duermo como un bebé. ¿Y tú?

-Creo que no soy una mujer.

-Idiota -le suelta ella poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Oh Lincoln, ya lo creo que no eres una mujer"-. ¿Roncas o no?

Él simplemente se encoge de hombros, sin ya preocuparse por disimular su sonrisa, y vuelve a recostarse. Olivia sospecha que realmente no lo sabe pero lo deja correr y le imita. El ambiente vuelve a tensarse.

Están tumbados y desnudos en la cama de Lincoln... Los dos miran al techo, lo más alejados posibles, en guardia y sin ni siquiera darse las buenas noches. Dunham cierra los ojos al cabo de un rato y cuando su pulso sigue el tictac del despertador de Lee el sueño comienza a vencerla.

Lo cierto es que no sabe porqué ha decidido quedarse de repente. Puede que haya cruzado un límite que ella misma trazó en el aire hace tiempo. O puede que sólo esté cansada. Por la mañana, cuando inevitablemente amanezcan abrazados, ya pensará en las consecuencias.


End file.
